Angelic Vision
by Domvina
Summary: After a family tragedy Kylie finds solace and healing through Angelic Layer. But while visiting her grandparents in Japan she's talked into competing in the upcoming Tournament. Is she up to the challenge? Story set one year after the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers: **Due to time constraints I was unable to work on this story for an extended period. As a result it became inactive and I have had to resubmit it. I apologize for any inconvenience and have dedicated myself to bringing the entire story to you. Thank you for your previous reviews and words of encouragement.**  
**

**Light Our Path Through the Darkness, Minerva!**

**Chapter 1**

A pale figure danced gracefully across the glowing surface, moving in time to the strands of Stravinsky's Firebird playing softly in the background. Its bright scarlet bodice and tutu were covered in strips of iridescent red, orange, and yellow cloth, fluttering and shimmering with each spin and jump, consuming the ballerina within a living fire. Hands and fingers sheathed in matching gloves of the strips never stopped moving, like small birds trying desperately to fly back to their nest. Long braided coils of silvery-white hair were wrapped tightly in satin ribbons of red, several strips of the translucent cloth attached neatly to the buns. But the most striking feature of the figure was its golden eyes. They appeared to be lit from within, as if the fire had moved into its body and the eyes had become a window to the inferno.

More than once the ballerina came perilously close to the edge of the platform, flickering like a candle's flame, before pirouetting at the last moment and making its way back.

A woman's distant voice called out over the music, "Kylie Bielchowski! Have you finished packing yet?"

The figure stopped, balancing on toes attached to long legs held straight and crossed at the knees, upper body tilted at the waist. Its arms were pulled in and formed v-shapes across the bodice, hands and fingers straight. The head was turned away, eyes closed, a sad expression upon its face.

"Not yet, Mom!"

Next to the glowing surface a young teenage girl was seated on her ankles. A wireless headset with long, white, wing-like adornments to the earpieces poked through her mass of elbow-length, wavy, black-blue hair. An attached pink visor rested over her eyes. She was wearing a thigh length purple nightgown adorned with images of cartoonish fuchsia kittens over pink leggings. Colours which betrayed the child within who was not yet at ease with the flowering woman without.

"The flight leaves at 8am sweetie. You won't have time to finish before we leave if you wait till morning," her mother said loudly, the sound of dishes and glasses clinking together trailing behind her words.

Kylie reached out and gently lifted the tiny ballerina from the Layer, pulling her close before taking a deep breath. "Mom, do I really have to go?"

Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen into the living room. Errant strands that had escaped her ponytail of long, straight hair the same colour as Kylie's feathered around her olive face. She was wearing a plain white apron tied over a silky blue shirtdress. Bright yellow gloves glistened with droplets of water that swayed perilously as she spoke, "What!? It's been two years since you last visited your grandparents! Don't you want to see your Jiji and Soba?"

Kylie turned towards her mother. She bit her lower lip while her upper lip trembled. Through the pink visor her tinted eyes were wide and mournful.

Her mother snorted. "Don't even young lady. That look may wrap your father around your pinky but it doesn't faze me for a second."

Kylie's face fell and her shoulders slumped. She pressed a button on the headset which caused the wings to collapse then slipped the headset off and sat it on the now dark Layer. With a quick movement she propelled herself backwards onto the plush sofa behind her, landing with a soft thump. She kicked her left foot over one arm while the other foot rested on the floor. She drew the ballerina up till the doll's head rested just under her chin. "You know how Jiji feels about Angelic Layer, and the Tournament is in two months."

Her mother sighed. Hatsuka loved her youngest child but knew that she was prone to brief fits of dramatic melancholy. Walking into the living room she deposited a small dish towel onto the end table then took off her gloves and dropped them onto the towel before sitting next to her daughter's head. Combing Kylie's splayed hair with her fingers she said, "I know sweetie. Your Jiji can be stubborn and he doesn't see how much Angelic Layer has helped you since the accident. He thinks it's just a childish game and a waste of effort. Give him time. He'll come to love Minerva as much as we all have."

Kylie rolled over onto her side. She whispered, so quietly Hatsuka could barely hear. "He doesn't want me to bring Minerva."

Her mother gasped, "Did he till you that?"

Kylie nodded into the cushion, crying quietly.

Hatsuka's eyes flashed with anger.

Over the years she had grown accustomed to her father's old-fashioned views about technology. Secretly she had chosen to study computer engineering just to show him technology could be useful in so many ways. Several times since her decision they'd had "spirited" discussions about how technology made people lazy. But to tell his own granddaughter she couldn't bring her favourite toy on her visit...

_No_, she mentally corrected herself. Minerva was much more than a toy to her daughter. From the moment Kylie had received the doll from her uncle five years ago she had made her a friend. And in time she had stolen the hearts of both Hatsuka and her husband Joseph as well. Kylie had come so far. Accomplished so much. All of it might not have happened without Minerva's help. Kylie's angel.

She rested her hand on Kylie's head. "Don't you worry about Jiji, Kylie. You take Minerva with you. Your Soba and I will take care of everything."

Kylie sniffled as she lifted herself up on one arm to look at her mother, "Really?"

Hatsuka tilted her head and smiled, "Really."

Kylie sniffled again then made a short squeak of joy while throwing herself at her mother. "Oh thank you, Mom!"

Hatsuka hugged her tightly. "Now, go finish getting packed, ok?"

Kylie pulled back from their embrace, beaming, and gave a quick "Okay!" before bounding off the couch, Minerva clutched carefully in one hand while the other glided against the wall as she disappeared down the hallway.

Getting up from the couch Hatsuka yelled after her, "And don't forget your spare cane!"

"I won't!" came the muffled reply.

Picking up the gloves and towel Hatsuka headed back towards the kitchen to finish the dishes, glancing down at the DVD player's clock as she passed. "Working late again, anata," she whispered to herself with a soft smile. "Good thing I've already packed for both of us."

Tucked away in his office with the only lit window in a glass covered building deep in the downtown London area Joseph Bielchowski suddenly sneezed. "Ahhh!" he screamed, running his hands in a panic through his short, thick, wavy, brown hair. "Not now! I can't come down with a cold now!" Rifling through his desk drawers Joseph pulled out several pill bottles with labels like "Fight a cold with Citric Power!" Choosing two he opened the bottles, grabbed a couple of pills, and quickly downed them. Tilting his head back to take a giant swallow from a glass of water he noticed the wall clock and nearly choked.

"AHHH! Look at the time! I can't believe I stayed this late! Why didn't someone tell me?!" The last sentence echoed slightly through the empty, floor-sized space his employer leased.

Running around his office he grabbed his coat and briefcase while shoving the bottles back into a drawer before shutting off his computer. Deciding the lift would be too slow he careened down the stairwell two steps at a time. Bursting through the parking level door he made a mad dash for his car. _Hatsuka's going to kill me this time for sure_, he fretted.

Exactly forty-one minutes later a very rumpled Joseph entered his home, head hung low, and gave a half-hearted, "I'm home."

"Daddy!" Kylie squealed as she ran into him, jumping up to hug him around the neck. "Mom bet you'd forgotten and probably fell asleep in your office again and we'd have to go pick you up on the way to the airport in the morning."

Joseph laughed nervously. "She did, did she?" He glanced up and saw Hatsuka standing at the entry to the living room, a wry grin on her face.

"Kylie bet you wouldn't forget and that you'd be home before she went to bed," Hatsuka countered.

He tittered. Gently pulling himself free from his daughter's embrace he tilted her chin up and looked down into her eyes. "I'd never miss escorting my daughter on her trip to see her grandparents."

Kylie nodded happily before jumping back up and giving her father another hug.

"Alright you two," Hatsuka said. "It's getting late and we all have to be up extremely early to get to the airport on time to get through all the security."

Kylie gave her father a butterfly kiss on the cheek, said a quick good night to her parents, then headed towards her bedroom, skipping.

"Well, she's in a good mood," Joseph observed. Hatsuka remained motionless, her arms now crossed. Joseph closed his eyes and bowed low, "Moushiwake arimasen."

Hatsuka clucked. "Father was right, you know. Your Japanese accent is just awful."

Joseph bolted upright and opened his eyes to find Hatsuka by his side, a playful grin on her lips. "No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to teach you," she said.

He opened his mouth to protest but she slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. "Fortunately I'd never let father's opinions dictate who I would marry," she whispered in his ear.

Joseph broke out into a lop-sided smile before kissing his wife hello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hatsuka stumbled sleepily out of the hall into the living room, stretching out her arms in a wide yawn and causing her oversized white t-shirt to rise up, showing the hems of her green terry shorts. Blinking several times her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light coming from the Layer. It took a moment for her to register the silhouette to the side of the glowing platform.

"Kylie! Did you sleep at all?" Hatsuka glared incredulously at her daughter who was still wearing the same clothing as yesterday evening.

Kylie gulped audibly before turning towards her mother, an embarrassed grin on her face, her eyes hidden behind the glare of the Layer's glow on the visor. She ran a hand through her hair, giving a self-conscious laugh.

"For a little bit," she said. Then rushed, "But I was so excited I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Besides, I figured I'll get plenty of sleep on the plane."

Hatsuka sighed. "Alright. But you know the rule. No playing with Minerva until you've finished your morning practice."

Kylie turned back towards the platform. Minerva was wearing a plain black unitard and pink leg warmers. Her hair hung unbound and brushed lightly against her calves. She was standing tall and straight on one leg, the other bent, its foot resting in front of the rigid knee. Her arms were high and loose, forming an oval shape.

"I thought since today was special I might skip practice."

Her mother tisked, "Kylie, if you don't practice everyday…"

Mother and daughter finished in unison, "…you'll never improve."

Hatsuka frowned while Kylie playfully poked her tongue out.

"I know, Mom," Kylie said, standing.

Minerva smoothly lowered herself to the surface of the Layer, sitting cross-legged, and looked out into the room.

"Let me know if I need to make any corrections, okay Minerva?" Kylie asked, bending over to run her hand across the angel's hair to smooth any loose strands.

Hatsuka nodded to herself and headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Kylie moved to a clear space between the living room and the dining area. She placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… what should I practice?"

Her mother called out over the clatter of pots and pans, "Why not a few battements after warming up?"

"Okay!" Kylie replied.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she began a set of movements and stretches to help limber her body, finishing with a full floor split. Standing she brought her legs together, crossed at the ankles, with toes pointing in opposite directions. Her arms were held just away from her body, elbows bent softly. She grasped the closest dining chair with her left hand and began moving through the battements; from the simple fondu which kept her left foot still while sweeping the right out and in, alternating in front of then behind then left, to the more advanced lent, where she balanced on her left leg, holding it steady while lifting the right to her front, to the side, and behind.

From the darkened hallway a loud yawn emanated. Slowly her father emerged from the shadows wearing white and blue striped pajama bottoms and a wrinkled green t-shirt. He shuffled and moaned in a zombie-like trance.

"Morning Daddy," Kylie called out as she executed a side grand battement, kicking her right foot high and to the side while the left remained on the floor, leg straight. Without breaking his shuffle Joseph ducked under Kylie's foot, mumbling a garbled good morning and something about coffee.

Finishing the first set she turned around, switched hands on the chair, and repeated everything for her right leg.

Hatsuka stepped into the living room, a steaming pan filled with scrambled eggs in hand. "Sweetie, breakfast is almost ready. Would you mind setting the table please?"

"Okay," Kylie answered.

She followed her mother into the kitchen. Her father was bent over the coffee maker, mug in hand. His eyes traced each drip into the pot, like a lottery winner watching their prize money being counted. She headed over to one of the cabinets.

"Kylie, is that visor still on?" her mother asked, an unvoiced threat in her tone.

Kylie grimaced. "Yes ma'am."

Hatsuka shook her head ruefully. "You know what happened the last time you left it on away from the Layer. Your father and I are not paying for a new set of dishes." At the mention of his name Joseph turned from the brewing elixir with a blank stare, "Huh?"

Kylie was about to protest but the tapping of her mother's foot left no room for argument. Reluctantly she turned off the headset. In the living room the Layer went dark, the blazing glow from Minerva's eyes fading away.

Collecting the dishes and silverware Kylie made her way back to the dining area and set the table. Satisfied she lifted the inert headset and sat it down near one end of the rectangular mahogany table.

Energized by his morning coffee Joseph helped Hatsuka carry in the serving bowls filled with an assortment of morning regulars. The family passed the bowls around the table, Kylie savouring the smell of each before serving herself. Receiving one bowl from her father she paused, taking an extra long inhale before letting it out in a long, contented breath.

"Mmm... natto. Thanks Mom!" Kylie piled a double serving of the sticky beans onto her plate of rice then mixed in a generous dollop of spicy karashi mustard.

Hatsuka smiled, "It is a special day, after all."

Conversation was light as the family dug into their meal, ever conscious of their limited time. Kylie was the first to finish and offered to clear the table. She cleaned the dishes while her parents went through their morning routine.

As Joseph gathered all the suitcases by the front door Kylie ran back to her room to change. Her outfit was hung neatly on a hook attached to the top of her closet door, the pieces carefully judged and selected the previous night: a pair of dark denim shorts, an orange, tunic length top, its sleeves and neck trimmed with double rows of small, cranberry beads, and a cropped, short-sleeve khaki jacket.

A faint series of honks announced the arrival of their taxi. Kylie dressed quickly. She picked up a cellphone and earbuds off her desk and slipped them into an interior pocket of the jacket before grabbing her black woven purse. The last thing she put on was a silver chain bracelet with several charms attached to its links. On her way through the living room she stopped at the Layer and picked up Minerva, gently placing the angel inside her purse. At the door she stepped into a pair of black ballet flats.

Outside the driver was scratching his head as he tried to figure out how to pack all the luggage into the trunk. Joseph pointed and offered suggestions on the best way to find room for everything. Hatsuka stood in the driveway, smirking and shaking her head. In the end a few pieces had to be put in the front passenger seat leaving the family to sit snugly in the back. There was nothing but smiles and laughter as the taxi headed for the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Heathrow International is one of the busiest airports in the world. On an average day 1,300 aircraft take off and land moving over 180,000 passengers to destinations around the globe. In addition, 72,000 employees make their living within the airport's boundaries.

It was not the sort of place Kylie wanted to become separated from her parents in.

Having checked their luggage with the handler at the entrance the family walked together through the cavernous concourse, Kylie to her father's left, trailing slightly behind, holding his arm with her right hand.

People swarmed around them, some moving quickly to catch their flights, others milled about the various shops. The constant buzz of conversation was occasionally drowned out by an announcement though the speaker system.

A traveler going in the opposite direction bumped against her. The man stopped and in a heavy Indian accent said a very sincere, "I'm sorry, miss." Kylie continued walking with her father but turned and, with a forced smile, said, "It's ok."

Turning back she closed her eyes and lowered her head, letting out an unsteady sigh. Muttering to herself she said, "Quit being so nervous."

"Did you say something Kylie?" her father asked over his shoulder. Kylie looked up and tried to smile brightly, "Nope." Hatsuka glanced worriedly at her.

She gripped her father's arm a little tighter. Why was she freaking out? Sure, Heathrow was bigger than any airport she'd been in, but she had been to others more times than she could count. _Because you've only been here once before_, she reminded herself. _And even that time you were so jet lagged you barely remember anything after landing._

Kylie pushed an errant strand of hair behind her left ear. Unbidden an image of her brother floated in her imagination, _Look confident and you'll be confident_. She smiled sentimentally, whispering, "I know, Jacob." Donning a serious expression she lifted her chin, drew her shoulders back, and stood as tall as her lithe frame allowed.

Again Hatsuka checked on her daughter and was surprised at her sudden change in demeanor. She looked up at her husband and paused. His face wore a mask of no-nonsense determination. He was bigger than his slim five foot eleven inch body normally appeared. The crowds parted as he led his family, a plow clearing a path through the throngs, people unconsciously giving them extra room. She wrapped her fingers around his right hand and leaned into his arm. _Anata_.

Even this early the line for security was still modest. As the trio reached the scanners and their attendants Joseph dutifully emptied his pockets into a tray and Hatsuka sat her purse next to his belongings. Before sitting her own purse next to her mother's Kylie took out Minerva.

One of the attendants, a middle-aged man with ash-blonde hair, noticed her remove the Angel. "I'm sorry miss, but you'll need to put that in a tray to be scanned."

Kylie gripped Minerva tighter. "But, I read those scanners can damage complex electronics." She pulled Minerva close. "Like Angels."

The other attendant, an older woman, sighed.

Hatsuka gave the man her sweetest smile. "Perhaps you can make an exception, just this once? Can't you do a visual inspection instead?"

The man shook his head. "After the near miss at O'Hare last month there _are_ no exceptions." He turned towards Kylie, "Now miss, please put your doll on the tray. You're holding up the line and people could miss their flights."

Kylie took a step back. Her heel landed on someone's shoe, slipped, and she lost her balance. She landed against a man who caught her by the shoulders. "Whoa there! Are you okay?"

"I… I'm sorry." Kylie stammered, turning red.

The attendant started to walk from behind the counter. "Miss, either you place your doll in the scanner or you'll have to come with me to the security office." The other attendant quietly spoke into a small walkie-talkie.

Hatsuka's balled her fists, "Now look here you." Joseph moved to intercept the man.

The stranger let go of Kylie's right shoulder, pushed his dark-rimmed glasses against the bridge of his nose, and frowned angrily. "You know, you shouldn't call an Angel a 'doll.' They are much, much more than that." He glared at the attendant who froze. "Angels are friends. For a Deus protecting their Angel is as important as protecting themselves. To ask this girl to knowingly place her Angel in danger is unconscionable!" The stranger ended his tirade with his arm outstretched in an overly dramatic and flourished pose.

Hatsuka's hands relaxed and she gaped in shock. Joseph put himself between his daughter and the stunned attendant.

The stranger shook his head in dismay. He gently pulled Kylie's left shoulder causing her to turn to face him. Smiling he knelt before her and asked, "What's your Angel's name?"

"Minerva," she said, still clutching her Angel.

The man nodded sagely. "The Greek goddess of wisdom. A fitting name for the Angel of such a knowledgeable and brave Deus." Kylie turned an even deeper shade of red.

The man smirked, his glasses glinting. "You know, I'm something of an expert in Angel's and their technology. I actually work for the company that makes the Angels. I've been here in Europe on business helping to organize national tournaments. We hope in the next two to three years to have the first international Angelic Layer tournament."

Kylie looked up, "Really? Then, then do you know Misaki and Hikaru?"

The man ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled mischievously, "I've met them a few times."

Her eye's widened, "Wow!"

"Umm-mmm," he said, nodding. His smirk faded softly, "I know you're worried about Minerva, but we've come a long way in Angel technology. We know how important they are to their Deus' and we want to do everything we can to protect them. I'm sure she'll be fine going through the scanner but if you'd like I can take a look and make sure she has the necessary protections."

Kylie hesitated. Joseph and Hatsuka turned towards the man, both thinking the same thing, _If this man tries anything with Minerva he'll regret it for the rest of his life_.

"You can really tell… just by looking?" Kylie asked.

"Without a doubt," he replied confidently.

Kylie looked down at Minerva, then, slowly, handed the Angel to the stranger.

Hatsuka and Joseph tensed.

The man held the Angel reverently. "Let's see… ah, she's designed for speed and agility." He turned her carefully in his hands becoming more and more animated as he spoke. "Her limbs are so long and slim. I bet she moves with extraordinary grace! Such beautiful hair as well, I've never seen an Angel with hair this long."

He gently brushed some hair from her face and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Kylie asked, worry etched on her face.

The man turned away and forced a smile, the glare of the lights hiding his eyes. Hatsuka's own narrowed. After a moment he gently placed Minerva back in Kylie's arms.

Standing he started laughing. "You don't have anything to worry about. These scanners won't even tickle her." He put his hand on Kylie's head. "She's a very special Angel who's very lucky to have found such a dedicated Deus."

Kylie sighed with relief. "Thank you, sir."

Joseph stepped up and put his arm around Kylie. "Yes, we really appreciate your help." He patted her shoulder. "Are you ready to put Minerva in the scanner?"

Kylie smiled brightly, "Mmm-hmm."

As Joseph escorted Kylie through the security check Hatsuka walked over to the stranger and bowed. "My husband and I are in your debt. Thank you for making Kylie feel safe about placing Minerva through the scanner."

The man put his hand behind his head and chuckled. "She's quite a strong young woman to take such a risk. And I meant what I said, Minerva is very lucky to have found her."

"Mom!" Hatsuka and the stranger turned to where Joseph, holding Hatsuka's purse at arm's length, and Kylie were standing on the other side of the check point. Kylie was waving and grinning from ear to ear. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

Hatsuka smiled and waved back, "I'm coming now Kylie." She turned back to the man and bowed again. "I hope you have a safe journey." He bowed in return, "The same for you and your family."

Hatsuka rushed through security and joined her family. The stranger watched the trio stroll towards the boarding terminal as he stroked his chin, an inscrutable look on his face, _Kylie and Minerva, eh? That's a pair I need to keep my eye on._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kylie rubbed her eyes sleepily. The flight on the British Airways hypersonic Airbus hadn't lasted nearly long enough for her to feel rested. Walking behind her father through the concourse of Narita International Airport she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a huge yawn. Hatsuka tisked, "That's what you get for staying up all night."

"Aww MooOOMmm I just..." Kylie's attempt at whining was cut short by another yawn. Hatsuka smirked. "Cover your mouth. It's rude to yawn like that." Kylie puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

Narita International was constructed in the city of Narita to reduce stress on Tokyo International. As the primary hub for international travelers to Japan as well as the hub for cargo to and from Asia to the Americas it rivals Heathrow in the sheer volume of traffic that passes through its gates. The glass and marble walkways, lined with countless shops, constantly echo with the footsteps of passengers and the rumble of wheeled luggage twenty-four hours a day. The exhausted Kylie barely noticed any of it.

"Hatsukachan!"

Hatsuka searched the crowds ahead. Finding the source she smiled and began waving, "Kaachan!" The trio changed direction, weaving through the throngs, and made their way to where Hatsuka's mother was standing. Hatsuka hugged her. "Kaachan. I've missed you."

Joseph stepped up with Kylie in tow. "Okaasan." Hatsuka's mother smiled warmly and touched his forearm. "Joseph, it's so good to see you."

Kylie reached out towards Hatsuka's mother, "Soba!" Soba grabbed Kylie's outstretched hand and pulled her close. "Kyliechan. I've especially missed you." Kylie hugged her and giggled, "Me too, Soba."

Joseph looked around, "Where's Otousama?" Soba glanced up at Joseph, a brief glimmer of embarrassment shadowing her features. "He wanted to stop by one of the shops to pick up a few things while we were waiting. I'm sure he should be back any moment."

"Hatsukachan, you finally made it." Joseph jumped slightly then turned to face Hatsuka's father and bowed. "Konnichiwa, Otousama." The older man smiled, though it didn't quite touch his eyes. "Ah, hello Joseph. I've been trying to practice my English. If you wouldn't mind, that is." Joseph's eyebrows rose questioningly before he regained his composure, "Um, of course. I'd be happy to."

Hatsuka made a low growl. Not being Japanese Joseph had missed the "oh so polite" slight, but she hadn't been fooled by her father for a moment. "Hello, Chichiue." She emphasized the second word, knowing her father hated the excessively formal and outdated greeting.

The older man's smiled faltered for a moment. "It's good to see you again, daughter."

An uneasy silence fell over the reunion.

Sensing the tension Kylie pulled a bit closer to Soba. The older woman sighed softly and put a reassuring hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. It was going to be a long "long" weekend. With her free hand she locked arms with Hatsuka and put on her brightest smile, "Well, now that everyone is here perhaps it's time to head home."

Masaharu Ogata finished typing a few commands into the computer before pushing back from his station to admire the renovated control room of the Angelic Layer tournament building. Around the dark-haired young man his co-workers were busily giving the new equipment vigorous shakedowns, checking the multiple monitors for any unusual readings. Glancing down at his watch he stood and stretched. "It's getting about time I headed to the airport to pick up the chief. His flight should be arriving soon," he said to the room in general.

Yuko Inada, a decidedly attractive middle-aged woman with chin length brown hair, looked up from her own work in mild shock. "Ogata! I'm sorry. I've been so engrossed in the Layer readouts I hadn't realized you were still here. Umm… didn't you see the email? Ichiro finished sooner than he expected so he decided to take an earlier flight."

Ogata gulped. Sensing a looming dark cloud he slowly turned. Behind him in the doorway a slightly disheveled Ichiro Mihara glowered. "Chief! I… I'm sorry," Ogata blurted nervously while bowing repeatedly. "We've all been working so diligently on the new control room. I must have missed your email." He bowed very, very low. "Please forgive me."

Ichiro, eyes covered by his bangs, pushed his dark-rimmed glasses against the bridge of his nose. Ogata took a step backwards. Ichiro looked up at the cowering man and frowned sadistically. "Penalty." Ogata fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

From behind his back Ichiro produced a costume consisting of a pink leotard with a fluffy white tail, white fishnet stockings, white shirt cuffs, and pink bunny ears. "For your penalty you must deliver my luggage to my home." Ichiro held the costume out to Ogata. "Wearing only this." Ogata's head dropped, a forlorn and resigned expression on his face. "Yes sir." Ogata took the costume and started for the door.

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood," Yuko observed. "To let Ogata off so easily. Things must have gone well in Europe."

Ichiro, who had been burning a hole in Ogata's back as the poor man skulked out of the room, turned to Yuko and grinned triumphantly. "It couldn't have gone better! There's so much excitement over Angelic Layer that most of the countries already had organized tournaments. We should have our first international competition in two years!" Yuko clapped, "That's fantastic!"

Fujimori Hiromi, a young woman with chestnut hair pulled up into a ponytail, brought a tablet up to Ichiro. "That's great news sir!" She showed the tablet to Ichiro. "All tests of the new Layer have gone perfectly. The updated safeguards will prevent a repeat of last year's incident. And we've managed to triple the data capacity of the Layer. It should allow us to create some amazing environments."

Ichiro studied the tablet then nodded with satisfaction. "Excellent. The future of Angelic Layer depends on preventing any malfunctions that could interfere with the battles. There are a lot of fans counting on us and we can't let them down." Fujimori took the tablet back and stood at attention. "You can count on us sir!"

Looking out into the control room Ichiro addressed the rest of the team. "You've all worked extremely hard and no one appreciates your efforts more than I do." He bowed. "Thank you for helping to make my dream a reality." A round of cheers swept through the room with technicians slapping each other on the back and shaking hands. After a few minutes the impromptu celebration quieted and everyone went back to work.

Wearily Ichiro sat in the closest chair. Yuko left her station and stood beside him. "You should head home chief. There's nothing else to do today but run the system diagnostics. We won't be doing any live tests of the Layer until tomorrow."

"Mmm." Ichiro nodded, obviously distracted.

"Something bothering you, chief?" Yuko asked.

"I met a Deus at London International," Ichiro said. "She had an Angel that looked so familiar. I can't get over the feeling I've seen her before. But I can't seem to place where."

Ichiro stood. "I think I'll go down and check on the prototypes. We'll need at least a couple of them for the tests tomorrow." He started for the door.

Shuji Inada, who had been working at a nearby console, called out, "Hey chief, why not let me handle that? I'm waiting for the diagnostics on the environmental simulator to finish so I have plenty of time." Ichiro turned, "I appreciate it but…" Shuji continued, "Besides, shouldn't you get home to Shuko? After so long I don't think she'd appreciate you spending half the day here working and not coming home."

Ichiro paused as he considered his fiancé's response when she learned from Ogata he was back early and had forgotten to call her when he arrived. Grinning nervously he said, "You're probably right. Thanks for the offer." He hastily scurried out the door.

After Ichiro had left Yuko sidled next to Shuji. "That was thoughtful of you." Shuji looked down at her. "Well, if I had been gone for two weeks I know I'd want to go home to my wife as soon as possible." Yuko moved a half-step closer. "Your wife must be very important to you." He turned to face her. "Without question." She turned to face him. "She's a very lucky woman then." He cupped her chin in his hand. "No, I'm the lucky one."

Fujimori coughed politely.

Yuko smiled slyly at Shuji. "You've just earned a very special dinner _and_ dessert so you'd better hurry up with the prototypes." He saluted smartly. "Yes ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The trip to the Tanaka residence was filled with a palpable silence broken only by the occasional efforts of Soba to lighten the oppressive mood. Kylie was in the back seated between her parents. She had taken Minerva from her bag and, using a small brush, was styling the Angel's hair, experimenting with different looks.

"I see you brought your doll," Mr. Tanaka commented as he watched his granddaughter through the rearview mirror. Kylie stopped brushing and blushed. "Yes, Jiji. Soba said it would be okay." Jiji glanced to his side, catching a look from his wife. He forced a smile. "Well, she's certainly very pretty. Just like you." Kylie didn't look convinced of his sincerity.

Hatsuka, who had tensed even more after her father's comment, relaxed. Her father and mother had a very traditional Japanese marriage in most respects. Her mother usually acquiesced to her father's wishes with little comment. But Hatsuka had learned early in life that her mother's obedience was by her desire, not out of weakness. When a situation arose where her mother felt her husband was being unkind or unreasonable she exercised a steel will that no force could bend. In truth she knew they complimented each other well and sincerely loved and respected one another.

Which was why she knew her strained relationship with her father caused her mother so much sorrow.

"Oh look," Soba said. "It's Tokyo Tower!"

Hatsuka leaned forward to look out the opposite window.

"Do you remember all the trips to the Tower we used to take?" Soba asked. "You were always clamoring for your father to carry you on his shoulders because you couldn't see over the crowds."

Hatsuka smiled at the memory. "I do."

"Perhaps later we could visit the Tower once everyone is settled in." Mr. Tanaka suggested. "Kylie is a bit older than you were but I'm sure she would love the view from her fath..." Catching his mistake too late he stuttered, "I mean... she... could..."

Hatsuka leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. "No, I don't think that will be necessary."

The dark cloud between father and daughter grew so thick even Soba lapsed into silence for the remainder of the journey.

As the car came to a stop in the driveway of the Tanaka residence Joseph and Kylie practically fell out trying escape the suffocating silence. Soba, while just as eager, managed a more graceful egress. Hatsuka got out next. She stretched then turned to her mother. "Kaachan, didn't you say a Piffle Princess opened nearby recently?"

Soba considered for a moment. "Why yes, I believe so. Just a few blocks away on the second floor of the old outlet mall. They bought the space after Nonomura-san retired and closed his shop."

Hatsuka nodded. "Kylie, are you up for a walk so we can get an account set up for you?" She frowned playfully when she caught Kylie yawning again. "Or would you rather take a nap first?"

Kylie, who was slumping tiredly, instantly perked up. "Piffle Princess? Definitely!"

Hatsuka smiled. "Alright, grab your cane and let's go. I want to make sure you can find it on your own so your Soba doesn't have to trek you back and forth every day."

"Yes ma'am!" Kylie popped back into the car and after a few seconds emerged with her purse in one hand, Minerva carefully tucked inside, and the collapsed cane in another. With a practiced flick of her wrist the cane accordioned out, clicking as each segment locked into place. Cane in hand Kylie saluted. "Deployed and ready for duty."

Hatsuka chuckled and turned to her mother. "Shall we?" Her mother nodded and the three headed down the drive. The driver's side car door started to open. Joseph, suddenly aware he was about to be left alone with his father-in-law, panicked and called out hopefully, "Would you ladies care for an escort?"

Hatsuka turned back just as the trio was disappearing behind the fence that surrounded her parent's home. "Why don't you help father unload the car and get Kylie's luggage up to her room. We'll grab some take-out on the way back so Kaachan doesn't have to worry about dinner tonight. We'll try not to be too long. Love you! Thanks!" She waved a farewell.

Joseph's face fell. "Love you, too," he said dejectedly.

A short cough from behind caused him to jump. He turned to face his father-in-law, a silly and somewhat nervous grin on his face. Mr. Tanaka looked up at him, closed his eyes, shook his head, and said, "Let's get the luggage up to Kylie's room, Joseph."

"Ah, yes sir," was all Joseph could manage in reply.

While her mother and grandmother chatted Kylie focused on memorizing the route to the Piffle Princess. She was walking beside her mother, holding her elbow, as she swung her cane from side to side, listening, smelling, and feeling for cues and landmarks.

Without pause in her conversation her mother would occasionally call out things. "We're passing a flower shop." Kylie made note of the strong floral scent. "There's a convenience store on this corner." Kylie memorized the sound of the register, the chiming as the door slid open and closed, the faint "Arigatou gozaimashita!" as the clerk thanked customers and added its location to her evolving mental map. "Watch your step on this curb." Kylie probed the curb with her cane and the area around it for poles or other obstacles. "And we're here!" Kylie flipped the cover on the watch she carried in her purse and felt for the time. Fifteen minutes. While not exact it would at least let her know that if she went straight to the mall and it took much longer she'd probably missed it.

Stepping through the sliding glass doors Kylie was surprised by how relatively quiet the outlet was compared to the malls in London. Soba let out a relieved sigh. "Looks like we got here while most people are having dinner." Kylie counted the steps as they moved through the shopping center. Her mother warned her about the escalator before the trio headed to the second floor.

Reaching the top Kylie began to smile. She had been to many Piffle Princesses and no matter where they were they all had a similar smell. With Angelic Layer being popular among girls it wasn't surprising the stores had a gentle, perfumy aroma, but under that was what made the Piffle Princesses unique. She had never come up with the right words to describe the scent but it was similar to when she visited the computer lab at her Mom's office, an odd mix of plastic, metal, and silicone, all slightly ionized.

The group paused near the entrance as Hatsuka got her bearings. "Let's see, the Layer room is usually off to the side near the back." Kylie let go of her mother's elbow and grabbed her hand. "I know where it is!" Hatsuka didn't have a chance to respond as her daughter began dragging her through the store. Soba covered her mouth and chuckled before following the pair. Enthusiastically Kylie swung her cane in arcs, avoiding a series of displays situated in the middle of the main aisle. Normally she found such displays annoying, like the employees were trying to trip her, but today she was too excited to care.

Bumping her cane into a wide doorway she took a step inside, paused, and proclaimed "Tada!" while striking an energetic magician's assistant's pose. Hatsuka followed Kylie in and crossed her arms. "Not bad." Kylie's pose faltered slightly. "'Not bad'?" Catching up Soba said, "Well I'm very impressed Kylie-chan. That was quite amazing." Kylie twirled once then executed a perfect ballerina bow. Hatsuka lightly bonked her daughter on the head. "Don't get too full of yourself kiddo." Kylie stood up straight, grinning like a cat.

"I'm going to get an account set up for you," Hatsuka said, heading for the counter. "Why don't you pick a table so you can show your Soba Minerva." "Yes ma'am." Kylie replied.

Putting her hand out Kylie waited for Soba to grab it. "This way Soba." She led her grandmother to the closest Layer. While Kylie got herself situated at one of the consoles Soba asked, "That really was amazing Kylie-chan. How did you find this room so easily?" Kylie looked up from the control panel which beeped as it activated. Slipping on the pink and white visor she answered, "It's the Layers." Soba gave her a perplexed look. "The Layers?" Kylie nodded. "They all make a sort of buzzing humming sound, even on stand-by. Though most people don't seem to notice until the Layer is turned on."

As if on cue the Layer lit up and a small, mechanized woman's voice announced in Japanese, "Your Layer is now active. You have five minutes of time allotted. Please place your Angel on the Layer." Kylie's face screwed up, "Just five minutes?" Hatsuka tisked as she approached the Layer, "You shouldn't make faces like that Kylie. It may stick." Soba smirked, "Very true. Though yours seemed to always recover, Hatsuka-chan." Hatsuka rolled her eyes as Kylie giggled.

Hatsuka sighed. "We need to start back soon. I don't think your father will last long left alone with your grandfather and we still have dinner to pick-up." Kylie's shoulders sank. "Ok." She lifted Minerva from her purse with her right hand while with her left she found the edge of the Layer. "Watch this, Soba!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sunlight was warm as it streamed through the car's window. Outside green fields dotted with farms and cows flowed past, cloud-shrouded mountains visible behind. Kylie watched the scenery with half-lidded eyes. Beside her her brother Jacob was frantically mashing buttons on a portable gaming system. The mass of short, brown curls that passed for the boy's hairstyle roiled like a miniature storm. He growled in frustration, dropped the device into his lap, and banged the back of his head against the car rest. "She ALWAYS beats me." Kylie giggled. Their mother looked back from the front passenger seat, "Remember, Jacob, if you give up." "You'll never win," Jacob and Kylie finish in unison. Hatsuka smirked and turned forward.

Laughing with her brother Kylie suddenly felt intensely dizzy. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back waves of nausea. When she finally opened them again her vision was filled with a silver mirror. In its reflection she saw herself, eyes wide with confusion and terror. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the mirror into darkness. Nestled in the world of black she felt safe, protected. As she began to relax the world started to spin. Bright flashes pierced the shadows. Her brother's smiling face shone over her and began to recede. She desperately reached out to him.

"JACOB!"

Kylie bolted up in bed, sweat-stained sheets fluttering at the startled movement. Her right hand was balled in a fist over her heart, gripping the fabric of her nightshirt. She held her forehead with her other hand. _Where am I?_ The bed felt wrong. The room smaller. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "That's right," she said aloud. "I'm at Soba and Jiji's house."

Her breathing slowed. "Why did I have that dream again?" she asked the empty room. It had been years since the nightmare had plagued her into sleepless nights for weeks on end. She let go of her nightshirt and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. She whispered sadly, "Oh yeah." The room she was in now was the same room she and her brother had shared when they visited their grandparents. She reached over and picked Minerva up from the edge of the small desk next to her bed. Laying back down she rolled onto her side, hot tears mixing with the sweat on her pillowcase.

A gentle knock at the closed door brought her back to the present. "Kylie-chan, are you alright?" Soba was speaking in Japanese and it took a moment for Kylie's brain to switch gears. "I thought I heard you call out." Kylie slowly sat up and ran the heels of her palms across her cheeks. She tried to smile before answering in Japanese. "Yes Soba, I'm fine. I just got confused for a second." There was a short pause. "May I open the door?" Kylie rubbed her nose on one of the sleeves of her nightshirt then her eyes with the other. Taking a deep breath she answered brightly, "Sure!" The door opened followed by a click as Soba turned on the light. "Your mother and I have started making breakfast. I thought you might like to help." Kylie smiled but avoided looking at her grandmother, "Sounds like fun!" She quickly got up off the bed and grabbed a small suitcase. "I'm just going to stop by the bathroom and change. I'll be right down." Soba watched with concern as Kylie left then looked down at the bed. "Tsk. You're as bad as your mother was at your age." She lifted the top sheet to try and make some semblance of order out of the tangled mess but stopped when she realized it was moist. She looked at the pillow, it's case stained with large, dark blots. Her eyes softened. "Kylie-chan, you had that nightmare again, didn't you."

At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs Hatsuka leaned out from the kitchen. "Kaachan. Where's Kylie? And why do you have her sheets?" Soba walked past her daughter, the bedding piled in her arms, and headed for the laundry niche. Loading the sheets she answered casually, "Kylie wanted to stop by the bathroom first. She'll be down in a few minutes. As to the sheets, while getting her up I realized it's been a while since I washed them. My granddaughter should have freshly cleaned linens, not stale ones." Hatsuka watched her mother for a moment, shrugged, and returned to making breakfast.

In the bathroom Kylie leaned on the edge of the sink, her forehead resting heavily on crossed arms. Water she'd splashed on her face dripped to the tiled floor. Twice as she'd been getting changed she caught herself on the verge of tears. She was determined not to let this visit with her grandparents start off with them seeing her cry like a little girl. "Except you are a little girl," she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes again. She stood up and pushed them back, shaking her head hard enough to splatter water droplets around her. _No_, she scolded herself. _I'm not a little girl anymore._ She slapped her cheeks and put on her best serious face. Picking up Minerva, who had been resting in the open suitcase behind her, she told the Angel, "We can do this!"

Several minutes later Kylie, Minerva in hand, came thudding down the stairs, jumping past the last landing. Hatsuka rushed out of the kitchen and hissed, "Kylie! Shhh. Your father and grandfather are still asleep." Kylie, who was grinning with her arms up in a victory pose, brought her hands down behind her head, tittered, and in a loud whisper said, "Oops! Sorry." Hatsuka closed her eyes and shook her head. Soba came up behind Hatsuka and told Kylie, "Why don't you set the table? Don't worry, everything is in the same place as your last visit. Heaven knows if I tried to move anything your Jiji would never find it."

The three women shared a giggled.

In the Angelic Layer Tournament building's coliseum its massive Layer, several times larger than any used in a Piffle Princess, flared to life. A shimmering translucent cylinder of energy was briefly visible, extending from its surface to its top where a set of five projected scoreboards were positioned. The Dues' egg-shaped, open air pods, situated on either side of the Layer, were raised high on their flexible support arms. Upon and above the Layer a simulated environment formed. Escheresque buildings rose up from the surface while impossible blocks and platforms hovered above.

Up in the control room Ogata's jaw dropped. "Wha? How did you get those things to float?" Shuji, who was manning the environment controls, looked rather pleased with himself. "Remember last year when we had that malfunction and the ship environment started to dissolve? It nagged at me that the ship's masts didn't simply collapse when the deck vanished. I poured over the data and discovered they were being supported by force lines generated by the Layer. After I realized that creating floating objects became easy." Ogata scratched his chin, looking like he didn't quite understand. Before Shuji could proceed with a more technical explanation Yuko interrupted. "You did an amazing job but I think we should let the Dueses begin the tests now. After all they graciously agreed to donate their Saturday morning."

Shuji nodded then looked over to Ichiro. "They should take it easy, Chief. The Layer modifications are still new and this environment is stressing the simulator as it is." Ichiro, who was standing in front of the newly installed set of glass windows overlooking the coliseum, smiled sadistically. He pressed a button on a nearby console patching him into the Dues' headsets. "Ladies, I want you to treat this like a championship level round. No holding back. You'll have 10 minutes on the timer." Yuko covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "You asked for that, you know." Shuji gave a resigned sigh. "Yea, you'd think I'd know better than to tempt him."

In the east corner Dues' seat Shuko Suzuhara, three time champion of Angelic Layer, lifted her Angel, Athena, with one hand and yelled, "Athena's wings! Open up the future!" She threw Athena at the Layer. A ripple formed around the Angel as she crossed the Layer's threshold, instantly coming to life. "The Angel descends!" Athena performed a series of flips before landing gracefully on one of the floating blocks. A gentle artificial breeze stirred her full, thigh-length blond hair. Her eyes were shaded by a white mask topped by an oblong diamond shape trimmed in blue with long, stylized wings attached to its sides. Her outfit was a matching white with blue trim. Oversized shoulders topped her bodice, their width balanced out by her short open skirt. Long, low heeled boots and elbow-length, open finger gloves completed the ensemble.

Across from Shuko in the west corner Dues' seat Misaki Suzuhara, the previous year's champion and Shuko's daughter, held her Angel, Hikaru, above her with both hands. "Angel Wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!" She flung Hikaru at the Layer. Once the Angel crossed the threshold she thrust out her arms and legs. "The Angel descends!" Hikaru bound from block to block until she was standing on one of the buildings a few feet in front of Athena. Hikaru's chin length pink hair rustled in the breeze, held in place by the band of red and black headphones that featured tall white masts extending from the ear cups. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless red turtleneck leotard topped in black over white, bike length shorts. She wore thick white boots capped by long, narrow red shafts and long red gloves ending in black fingers, both adorned with golden embellishments. From the base of her skull a pair of thin red cables ending in gold tips looped in lazy, gravity defying coils, nearly brushing the ground.

Shuko smiled sweetly at Misaki. "Are you ready?" Misaki leaned forward in her seat and grinned confidently at her mother. "Ready." In their headpieces Ichiro called out, "Let's have an Angelic Fight!" Instantly the two Angels rushed one another. Both Angels attempted to land devastating mid-air kicks in their opening attack but both managed to block their opponent's assault. The moment the Angels' feet touched the ground they simultaneously unleashed powerful fist strikes. Athena's blow connected with Hikaru's cheek while Hikaru's impacted Athena's solar plexus. The Angel's staggered backwards, obviously wounded. On the rotating scoreboards above the Layer the bar charts tracking each Angels' lives dropped by a quarter. Shuko called out to Misaki, "Well done dear!" Misaki answered, "You too, Mom!" Athena and Hikaru recovered and began slowly circling one another. With their attempts to finish the battle in a single strike thwarted the fight would now rest on strategy and technique.

Ichiro reluctantly tore himself away from the match. He'd seen mother and daughter in numerous practice bouts since their reunion last year and never tired of watching the battles. For a few minutes he studied a set of displays next to him. Satisfied he scanned the control room. "Shuji, how's the environment holding up?" Shuji didn't look up from his monitors. "Good. I'll need to make some adjustments to the emitters but it's looking stable." Ichiro nodded. "Yuko, how are the Dueses?" Yuko punched a few keys and the control room's main monitor switched to a display of graphs. "Excellent. Quite thrilled based on the readings. The thought transfer is stable and the interface ratio is 4% higher than in the earlier design." A few stations over Fujimori didn't wait for Ichiro's next question. "The power transfer to the Angels is stable and there's more than adequate..." her sentence trailed off. "What's wrong?" Ichiro asked. "Umm... Shuji, I'm sorry." Shuji looked back at the young woman. "What do you mean?" She pointed at the windows. Everyone turned to look at the match.

On the scoreboards the Angels had less than a quarter of health remaining as the timer ticked below one minute. Both Dueses had come to the same conclusion, to finish the other with a single, overwhelming onslaught. Both executed the same attack, developed by Shuko and later learned by Misaki, known as Astral Emission. Separated by half the width of the Layer Athena and Hikaru leapt high into the air. The Angels sprouted magnificent white wings. Balls of ghostly green energy formed between each Angel's hands which they launched at one another. The entirety of the Layer, from base to top, was consumed within a bright, white and green cylinder as the orbs struck their targets. The scoreboards blinked while the computer struggled to calculate the damage. The cylinder dimmed. The scoreboards updated showing each Angel with less than one percent of health remaining.

Athena landed on one of the buildings, seemingly unfazed, but quickly dropped to her knees. Hikaru landed on a floating platform, stumbled, then collapsed onto all fours. It became obvious whichever Angel managed to recover first would be the winner. The environment rippled and in a flash the constructs melted away. Caught off guard neither Athena nor Hikaru could brace their fall onto the slowly darkening Layer. The slivers of health remaining vanished. Both Angels lay motionless. Ichiro activated the comm link. "Looks like it's a tie, ladies. Thank you for your time. It seems we still have a few glitches to work out." Shutting off the comm he turned towards Ogata. "As I recall you're responsible for power to the Layer." Ogata gulped, "Yes, well, I, with the environment, then that attack." He bowed low, his palms pressed together over his head. "I'm sorry!" Ichiro's shadow fell over him. "Penalty." The other members of the team echoed Ichiro in a zombie-like chant. "Yes, penalty." "Penalty." "Penalty." Ogata tried to back away but found himself surrounded against a bank of consoles.

A few news broadcasts that evening would report of a young man who wore a pink and red Magical Girl outfit as he skipped through the streets of Tokyo carrying a plastic pink chainsaw while crying copiously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hatsuka sat her handfuls of bags next to the bench before collapsing onto the seat. "Ok, that's it. I'm officially done. I don't care what you think you may still need but we're done." Mother and daughter had been out shopping since shortly after breakfast to purchase what had been impractical to bring for Kylie's extended visit. Around them the late afternoon Saturday shopping crowd continued its hustle and bustle. Kylie let the bags she had hung from her arms slide off before flopping next to her mother. "Yea, I think I'm done, too." Hatsuka put her hand on Kylie's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Maybe some alien has taken over your body because I know my daughter never admits being done shopping." Kylie laughed tiredly. "Still not caught up with my sleep I guess."

"Bielchowski-san! KaiKai-chan!"

Hatsuka turned back towards the voice. A girl Kylie's age was walking quickly towards them. She had long, straight, dark reddish brown hair adorned with yellow ribbons on each side which were tied into loose bows. She was wearing a light blue, calf length short sleeve dress with a white long sleeve cardigan tied around her waist and pink peep-toe wedges. The sparse jewelry she wore was obviously carefully chosen and coordinated perfectly. "Sayomi-chan!" Hatsuka stood as Sayomi reach the pair. She gently gripped the girl's cheek with her thumb and forefinger. "What did I tell you last time about 'Bielchowski-san'?" Sayomi tried to smile apologetically. "Sorry, Biel...er, Oba." Hatsuka let go of Sayomi's cheek and nodded. "That's better. I've known your mother since we were children. You should think of me as your aunt." Sayomi made a short bow. "Yes ma'am."

Kylie hopped up to greet her childhood friend. Stepping forward her foot got caught on one of the bags. She stumbled. Sayomi quickly maneuvered to catch her. "KaiKai-chan, for a dancer you can really be quite clumsy sometimes." Kylie laughed self-consciously. "Yea, unless I'm wearing ballet shoes I seem to have two left feet." Sayomi put her finger up. "Then the answer is simple. You should always wear ballet shoes." The two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Hatsuka put one hand on each girl's head. "Hmmm... seems you've caught up with Kylie finally. I told you not to worry." Sayomi smiled. "I was starting to lose hope but then I had a growth spurt last year." Hatsuka winked. "In more ways than one." Sayomi blushed intensely. Kylie grabbed Sayomi's arm and pulled her in protectively. "Don't let my mom get to you. You know how much she loves embarrassing us." Hatsuka chuckled. "Speaking of embarrassing, is Fuyuko-chan here with you and does she still have green and orange hair?" Sayomi looked around. "She was at the food court but... wait, how did you know about her hair?" Hatsuka grinned devilishly. "Just because I don't live here doesn't mean I don't talk with your mothers regularly." Sayomi tittered. Hatsuka pressed, "For example, your mother told me about last year's Tou..."

A slightly older looking girl carrying a drink walked up to the group. Half a head taller than Sayomi she was wearing a daringly short green plaid skirt under a slightly too tight long black t-shirt with the picture of a band on the front and well-worn dark sneakers half-covered by scrunched up black socks. Her jewelry choices looked as if she'd grabbed a handful of whatever was close-by at the time. She ran her hand through her colorful hair which was chopped into short, uneven layers. "Yo." Sayomi sighed with relief. "Fu-chan, look! It's Oba and KaiKai-chan." Fuyuko slurped her drink through the straw. "Yea, I kinda noticed. It's why I came." Hatsuka reached over and tousled the ends of Fuyuko's hair. "I love your new style Fuyuko-chan. It suits you." Fuyuko smiled slightly, "Thanks. Think you could tell Mom that?" Hatsuka chuckled, "I doubt I could 'tell' your mother anything." She leaned in conspiratorially, "If you tell your mother I told you this I'll deny I said a word but in middle school she dyed her hair in purple and fuchsia stripes. Drove your grandparents insane!" Fuyuko cocked her hip out to the side and slurped her drink. Speaking around the straw she said, "That's not a bad combination."

Sayomi could see the wheels in her friend's head spinning. "Sooo... looks like you two have done quite a lot of shopping. Have you had lunch yet? The food court has some pretty good choices." Kylie opened her mouth to speak but her mother jumped in. "We'd love to but it's getting late and Kylie's grandmother will have started making dinner by now." Sayomi was visibly disappointed. "Of course." Kylie leaned her head against Sayomi's. Fuyuko quietly took a sip of her drink. "However," Hatsuka continued, "I'm sure she would love to see you two. I'm betting without Kylie here it's been a while." Kylie lit up. "Really? You think it would okay?" Hatsuka winked. "Knowing your Soba she'd be upset if I didn't invite your best friends to dinner." Sayomi wavered. "I appreciate the invitation but we couldn't impose like that." She looked to Fuyuko. Fuyuko shrugged. "Don't look at me. Kylie's grandmother's cooking is way better than my mom's." Hatsuka clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. You two call your parents and I'll let Soba know we'll be having guests for dinner." Kylie spun around and gave Sayomi and big hug. Reaching out she found Fuyuko's wrist and pulled her in. "Group hug!" Fuyuko rolled her eyes but didn't resist.

Dinner turned into dinner and a movie which turned into a slumber party and sleepover as the three friends caught up. Changed into spare sets of Kylie's pajama's Sayomi and Fuyuko bowed before Kylie's grandparents. Sayomi spoke for the pair, "Thank you for your hospitality. We apologize for any inconvenience we've caused." Soba gave them each a hug. "I'm very happy you both could come over. You're always welcome in this house anytime." Hatsuka walked up with Kylie in tow. "Alright girls. Time for bed." She led the trio up the stairs to Kylie's room where she and Joseph had laid out two futons for their guests.

After settling the girls in Hatsuka headed back downstairs. The giggles started before she'd made it halfway down. She stopped and leaned against the wall, smiling wistfully. It had been a long time since she'd heard the uninhibited laughter of children in her home. She savored the moment. After a few minutes she pushed off the wall and headed to the living room. Soba was reading a book while her father read the day's paper. Joseph was seated on the couch hunched over his tablet, most likely checking his emails. Even on vacation it was hard for the couple to escape their jobs. Sighing she pulled out her cell phone and curled up next to Joseph.

Upstairs there was a gentle thump followed by too loud shushes. Her father straightened his paper noisily. "I thought you told the girls to go to bed." Soba surreptitiously looked up from her book. Joseph kept typing. Hatsuka's finger paused over the screen. "They're fine. If they don't settle down by the time we go to bed I'll give them a warning." He closed the paper and sat it in his lap. "Children their age need to understand they are soon to become adults. Childish behaviour should not be tolerated." Hatsuka gripped her phone so tightly the case groaned. "Are you seriously trying to tell me how to raise my daughter?" Joseph stopped typing but didn't look up. "I'm only pointing out the girls have disobeyed you." Hatsuka stood. "I'm not doing this. Not with guests in the house." Without looking at her father she marched through the double doors to the garden in the backyard. Joseph sat his tablet down before standing. He made a short bow. "Please excuse me." He followed his wife outside.

Soba closed her book and sat it on the table next to her. Without taking her eyes off the cover she asked, "Do you think that was necessary? After all, it has been quite some time since Kylie has seen her friends. Given the circumstances a bit of leniency would do no harm." Her husband shuffled in his seat. "Girls her age have a tendency to rebel. You remember what Hatsuka and her friends were like." Soba looked at him with a tender expression. "Kylie is a good girl. She always has been. Kind. Generous. And never disobedient. Despite all that's happened to her and what she's lost. What they've all lost. That is in no small part due to her parent's love, support, and example. Perhaps you should consider that before questioning how they reacted." She slowly stood. "Excuse me. The dishes should be dry now. I'm going to put them away before going to bed."

Left alone in the room Mr. Tanaka folded the paper and tossed it onto the coffee table. He rubbed his chin with his hand. Above quiet giggles filtered down.

In the garden Joseph paused to watch his wife. She was staring up at the moon. In the pale blue-white light her skin glowed. The anger slowly drained from her face and was replaced with regret. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're as beautiful as the day we first met." She interlaced her fingers with his. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He kissed the top of her head. "It's only flattery if it isn't true." The two stood in silence for long minutes. Hatsuka turned in Joseph's arms. "I'm sorry. He just. I. We've fought for so long. It's like everything we say to each other is taken as an attack now." Joseph shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. And besides, no one knows all the right buttons to push like the ones we love." Hatsuka looked up at her husband, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's just it. I don't know if I love him anymore." Hatsuka buried her face in Joseph's chest and began sobbing. He looked up at the moon, wishing it would give him the right words. But the moon hung silent in the sky. Instead he hugged his wife and gently rocked her as she wept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seated around the kitchen table the adults of the Tanaka residence were finishing breakfast. Joseph turned to Soba. "Thank you for the food. That was delicious." Hatsuka, mouth full, nodded in agreement. Soba gave a slight bow in her seat. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Mr. Tanaka sat his chopsticks across his empty bowl. "It's a shame Kylie and her friends aren't here to enjoy it." Soba closed her eyes. Under the table Joseph gently placed his hand on his wife's leg. Hatsuka swallowed. She took a slow, deep breath. Setting her chopsticks down she pushed from the table. "I'll go let them know breakfast is ready." Soba watched her daughter with mild surprise as she excused herself then looked at Joseph who smiled at her. "I'll help clean the table so the girls will have room."

Upstairs Hatsuka finished counting to ten. Lightly slapping her cheeks she put on her best smile and burst into Kylie's room. "Rise and shine girls!" She walked over to the windows and pulled open the curtains. The late morning sun poured in. Behind her came groggy groans. She turned around and put her hands on her hips. Sighing she muttered, "Why did we bother pulling out the futons?" All three girls had piled onto Kylie's small bed.

Sayomi was the first to stir. Slowly sitting up she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Oba." Getting out of bed she opened her arms in a wide yawn and with a small toss of her head her long hair fell almost perfectly into place. "Good morning." Hatsuka replied. "The bathroom is right across the hall." Sayomi smiled sleepily. "Thank you."

Neither Fuyuko nor Kylie moved. Hatsuka walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the end of the sheet. With a quick yank she yelled, "Time to get up!" Fuyuko winced. She half slithered half crawled to the end of the bed. Sitting up her hair splayed wildly, looking like an alien topiary of orange flowers and greenery. "I'm up," she said through a wide-mouthed yawn. "And good morning to you, too," Hatsuka said, smirking. Fuyuko scratched her shoulder. "Where's the bathroom, again?" "Right across the hall." Fuyuko stood wobbly. "Thanks."

Hatsuka crawled onto the bed next to Kylie. "Sweetie, time to get up," she cooed. Kylie mumbled something about minutes and rolled over. Hatsuka grinned. "You asked for it." She put her pinky in her mouth for several seconds. Taking it out she carefully positioned herself before sticking it in her daughter's exposed ear. Kylie screamed.

In the bathroom Sayomi and Fuyuko looked at each other. "Which do you think it was, Fu-chan?" Fuyuko pondered for a moment. "Sounded like the 'wet willy' scream to me." Sayomi nodded in agreement.

Sprawled out on the floor Kylie propped herself onto one elbow while rubbing the offended ear. "Jeesh! I'm already blind Mom. Are you trying to make me deaf, too?" Her mother looked over the edge of the bed and said sweetly, "Three strikes, kiddo."

As Kylie stood up Hatsuka swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sayomi and Fuyuko are already in the bathroom." Kylie made a big show of straightening her pajamas. "Yea, yea." Hatsuka reached over and playfully swatted her on the behind. "Don't 'yea, yea' me. Your Soba is being nice enough to keep breakfast warm for you three so don't keep her waiting." Kylie rubbed her posterior in mock pain. "Yes ma'am."

Once Kylie left Hatsuka made the bed. Noticing Minerva seated on the edge of the desk she gently stroked the Angel's hair. "We'll be leaving soon. Watch after her for us, okay?"

After the girls finished breakfast they lounged in the living room debating what to do for the rest of day. The doorbell rang. Poking her head into the room Hatsuka asked in an overly dramatic and excessively suspicious fashion, "I wonder who that could be?" Fuyuko and Sayomi looked at each other, eyebrows raised questioningly. Kylie rolled her eyes.

Hatsuka left to answer to the door. A few moments later there was a very loud squeal followed by a woman yelling, "Hatsuka! It's so good to see you again!" Fuyuko buried her face in her hands. After the sounds of a bone-crushing hug Hatsuka replied breathlessly, "Come in Rika, the girls are in the living room."

Rika Ueda breezed into the room. Her long black hair was pulled up in a complex and stylish arrangement. She was wearing jeans and a fitted brown leather jacket over a simple, low-cut white top with long, dangle earrings and a multi-thread necklace. "Hi girls!" Sayomi and Kylie stood. Sayomi bowed. "It's good to see you again, Ueda-san." Kylie smiled, "Hi Ms. Ueda." Rika's face fell. "'San'? 'Ms'? Really girls." She turned to Sayomi. "I know your mother is all about honorifics Sayomi-chan but you should at least call me Obasan. And you." She turned to Kylie and grinned. "Should call me 'Auntie Ueda', just like you did when you were little. You were always so cute when you spoke English!" Kylie giggled. "Yes Auntie." Rika scanned the room. "So, where is my daughter hiding?" Fuyuko had slouched in her seat, its back giving her ample cover. She sighed and raised her hand to reveal her hiding spot. "Here." Rika walked to the chair, leaned over the back, and grabbed Fuyuko's ear, forcing her to stand. Despite being nearly a head shorter than her daughter she seemed to tower over her. Rika cocked her hip out to the side and glared at Fuyuko. "So you couldn't even be bothered to stand up when I came in?" Fuyuko glared back, "No, I couldn't. And what are you doing here anyway?!"

Rika's eyes started to glisten and tears pooled along her lower lid. "Are you saying you're embarrassed for your friends to see me?" Fuyuko's shoulders sagged. "No, Mom. I was just surprised you came over." She reluctantly hugged her mother. Rika rested her chin on her daughter's shoulder. Glancing over at Hatsuka she gave her friend a quick wink. Hatsuka shook her head. _She always did have a scary ability to manipulate the room._

The doorbell rang again. Hatsuka excused herself to answer it. Sayomi ran her hands through her hair and straightened her clothes. "Hello Shimizu-san. Welcome. Everyone is in the living room." Following Hatsuka back to the group was Akane Shimizu. She wore a medallion patterned gold and black wrap dress that brushed just below her knees, stylish black heels, and black pearl stud earrings. Her hair was cut in a princess style, nearly reaching the small of her back. Sayomi bowed to her mother. "Good morning Okaasan." Kylie bowed as well. "Good morning Shimizu-san." Akane looked approvingly at the pair. "Good morning girls."

Rika patted her daughter on the back before breaking their hug. "Akane-chan! I'm so glad you could make it." Akane's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at the excessively familiar honorific. "It's good to see you as well, Ueda-san. Your jewelry certainly is... unique, as usual." Rika smiled slyly. "Thank you. I love your new hair cut. I wish Fuyuko-chan let hers grow out like that. It's the perfect style for a middle-school girl." The two women squared off with each other, their eyes twinkling. Hatsuka suppressed a grin.

Sayomi and Fuyuko each hooked one of Kylie's arms and guided her to the kitchen. Sayomi took a seat and sighed, "They'll probably be at this for a few minutes. They haven't seen each other in weeks." Fuyuko remained standing and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. "True. Mom just got back from her month long business trip a couple of days ago." Kylie looked perplexed as she sat down next to Sayomi. "I thought your moms were childhood friends. How come they're insulting each other?" Fuyuko took a bite of her apple. Sayomi picked up an apple herself. "Hmmm... I guess when we were younger they did try to behave around us so you probably didn't notice. I don't know the whole story except something happened when they were our age and they've been like that since." Kylie listened for a moment to the two women spar. She swore she heard her mother trying hard not to laugh. Shrugging she carefully reached out, found the bowl, and grabbed an apple.

A few minutes later Hatsuka walked into the kitchen. "I think those two are about to wind down so, here's the plan. First, all of us are going to lunch." Fuyuko blanched. "Then your mothers and I are planning to go to a movie. You girls are welcome to join us or see another of your choosing." Rika walked into the room looking like the cat who ate the canary with Akane right behind. The taller woman's lips were scowling but her eyes sparkled. "Don't worry Kylie. I've ensured all the theatres in the Chuubu Region have enhanced audio." Rika gently slapped her friend on the back. "Akane-chan has become quite the champion for accessibility since your accident." Akane looked intensely uncomfortable at the compliment. "It wasn't just for Kylie's sake. I've done it for everyone." Kylie got up, navigated her way around the table, and gave Akane a hug. "Well, for 'everyone' let me say, 'Thank you, Shimizu-san'." The woman's cheeks glowed a bright red as she clumsily returned the hug.

"Afterwards," Hatsuka continued, smiling, "we're planning to do some shopping. However you three can do whatever you like. You can join us or..." she looked to Akane who reached into the large purse on her shoulder. She carefully pulled out an Angel. Sayomi blurted excitedly, "You brought Neith!" The Angel's dark brown hair was plaited into multiple, tight dreadlocks. The locks were pulled back into a short, loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a white, low-cut cowl dress with elbow length sleeves and a short, asymmetrical skirt that complimented her deeply tanned skin. A woven golden belt with an iron buckle accentuated her waist. Gold and copper snake-like cuffs coiled around each forearm. Heavy boots in a plated mix of gold, iron, and copper hugged her calves, each capped with shallow, golden cups that covered her knees.

"That's your Angel you mentioned last night?" Kylie asked. Sayomi accepted Neith from her mother. "Yes. She's a gift from my father." Kylie stepped closer to her friend. She reached out her hand and, using Sayomi's arm as a guide, found then gently examined Neith. "She seems very pretty. I like her dress. I can't wait for Minerva to see her!"

Fuyuko sighed in resignation. "Angelic Layer it is then." Kylie turned. "You don't like Angelic Layer?" Fuyuko collapse into one of the kitchen chairs, propped her elbows on the table, and slumped her chin into her hands. "Not really." Kylie looked slightly dejected. "Oh." Sayomi rested a reassuring hand on Kylie's arm. "It's true. Fu-chan never did care for dolls. Even when we were little." She grinned mischievously. "However, I suspect if it were played with stuffed animals we'd never get her away from a Layer." Fuyuko's cheeks blushed. "I have no idea what you mean." Sayomi leaned in for the kill. "Oh? Does that mean you finally got rid of your stuffed animal collection?" Rika interjected. "She better not have. Not after I finally tracked down that collectable she's been pestering me about." Fuyuko's face burned. Kylie brightened and with sincere earnest said, "I bet we can find an Angel outfit that would look just like a stuffed animal!" For an instant a sparkle of rapturous yearning filled Fuyuko's eyes before she caught herself and forcefully quashed it. But Sayomi hadn't missed it and started to laugh. Neither had Rika nor Hatsuka who chortled. Even Akane reluctantly smiled. Kylie looked about in confusion.

Recovering Hatsuka said, "Okay girls, go get ready." Still red Fuyuko quickly stood and headed upstairs. Sayomi wiped a tear from her eyes and grabbed Kylie's hand. "Let's hurry." Kylie still looked confused. "What'd I miss?"

Several minutes later the girls returned, ready for the day's activities. As the group headed out Hatsuka snapped her fingers. "Oh! There's something I almost forgot. You all go ahead to the car. I'll be just a minute." She walked back to the kitchen where her mother was humming while washing the dishes. "Kaachan, did you remember to take your pills this morning?" Soba looked at her daughter with kind disapproval. "I may be getting old but I'm not senile yet." Hatsuka looked embarrassed. "I know. It's just that with all of us here I was worried it would throw off your routine." Soba dried her hands then patted her daughter's arm. "Don't worry. I plan to be around for quite some time. Besides, even if I forgot your father would remind me." Hatsuka looked surprised. "Otousan?" Soba tisked. "I know you and your father don't get along Hatsuka but he's a good man. A good husband. He cares about me, you, Kylie, even Joseph." She grinned. "Though he'll never admit that last part. Please don't start thinking of him as some unfeeling monster." Hatsuka looked down. "Yes ma'am. I won't." Soba patted her arm again. "Thank you. Now, go and have fun with the girls. And stop worrying so much about me." Hatsuka hugged her mother. "Never."


	9. Chapter 9

((Apologies for the long await on an update. Work has kept me quite busy. This is actually just the first part of Chapter 9 but since it will be quite a while before I can finish the second half I wanted to go ahead a publish this part. I hope you enjoy. ^.^ ))**  
**

**Chapter 9**

Akane sat her chopsticks on their stand then carefully placed her bowl in the proper spot before gingerly dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "That was excellent." Rika leaned back in her seat, rubbed her belly, and nodded. "They make the best soba noodles in the city." Akane frowned at the haphazard stack of bowls before her friend. Hatsuka could sense the lecture coming. "So, I think I'll go freshen up before we head to the theatre. Anyone care to join me?"

Rika sat up straight, "Good idea." Akane pushed back from the table. "I'll join you as well." Sayomi started to stand. "Yes, thank y... ow!" She winced and fell back into her seat. "Are you all right?" Akane asked. Sayomi reached under the table and massaged her leg. "Yes Okaasan, just... just a cramp. You should go ahead." Rika glanced suspiciously at her daughter who was studiously staring out the window with a carefully bored expression. "Very well. Join us when you feel up to it." The three women headed to the restroom.

Sayomi turned to Fuyuko and hissed, "Why'd you kick me?!" Fuyuko waited until their mothers were out of sight then grabbed Kylie's shoulder and leaned her in while motioning Sayomi to lean in as well. "You _know_ my mom is going to want to go to the same movie as us and there's no way I'm letting that happen." Sayomi closed her eyes and sighed. "So that's what this is about." Kylie turned to Fuyuko. "Do you and your mom really get along that badly?" Fuyuko looked at the door to the restroom trying to calculate how much time they had. "We get along fine. Mostly. She just really enjoys embarrassing me in public." Sayomi put her hand on Kylie's other shoulder. "It's true. Like at last year's festival. Poor Fu-chan." Kylie nodded like she had a clue what her friends were referring to.

Fuyuko stopped staring at the door and rejoined the huddle. "You know that new horror movie?" Kylie's eyes lit up. "You mean that remake of the one where the girl comes out of the TV? I so want to go to that one!" Sayomi wasn't as enthusiastic but still eager. "It does look very good but, isn't it the type of movie your mother would want to see?" Fuyuko made a cock-sure grin. "Of course. And I'm sure she could talk Aunt Biel... Aunt Bielcho... Kylie's mom into going but there's no way your mom would ever go to a horror movie." Sayomi tapped her right fist into the palm her left hand. "Oh! I see. That's brilliant Fu-chan." Fuyuko looked quite smug. "You're getting to be more like your mother everyday." Fuyuko squinted daggers at Sayomi who playfully stuck her tongue out. Kylie looked up and tilted her head. "I think I hear them coming."

Sure enough the three women emerged from the restroom appearing to be in deep discussion themselves. As they approached the table Hatsuka's eyes narrowed. "Have you girls been having fun while we were gone?" Fuyuko had resumed staring out the window while Kylie was focused on cleaning her chopsticks with her napkin. Sayomi shook her head imperceptibly at her friend's effort to appear casual then stood. "I think I'll go to the restroom now. The cramp is feeling much better and I'm sure the walk will help. Kylie, would you care to join me?" Kylie stopped what she was doing and looked up at Sayomi with a "who, me?" expression. Sayomi sighed quietly, gently took her somewhat bewildered friend's hand, and led her to the restroom.

At the table Rika sat down next to her daughter. "You aren't going with them?" Fuyuko blew a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm fine. I don't need 'freshening up', thanks." Her mother scooted a tad closer. "I thought the three of you might use the time to decide on which movie you'll all be going to. That's what we did." Fuyuko strained not to react. With perfect boredom she said, "Whatever." Rika moved so close they were practically touching. "You don't want to know what we chose?" Fuyuko turned her head away and closed her eyes, willing herself to stay relaxed. "Couldn't care less." Rika leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Even Akane agreed it was the perfect choice." A shiver ricocheted up and down Fuyuko's spine. She spun around but her mother had already started to stand. Rika glanced back over her shoulder and gave Fuyuko a wicked toothy grin. Fuyuko's heart skipped a beat then she caught sight of her "ace in the hole" out of the corner of her eye. _Not this time, Mom_. She returned her mother's grin with her own devilish version. The game was on.

As the group walked to the theatre Fuyuko held Sayomi and Kylie back so the girls were following the women. Not that her friends seem to notice as they were grossly engage in debate over Angelic Layer and the upcoming tournament. Her mother was talking as well but kept looking down at her phone. Running her own company demanded a lot of her time and it wasn't surprising for her to maintain a conversation while responding to emails. What did surprise Fuyuko was when the three women walked past the ticket booth and straight into the theatre. She watched in shock as her mother showed her phone to the attendant inside who bowed and motioned the women through.

_Darn it, she must've bought the tickets with her phone on the way here_.

Her mother spoke to the attendant and pointed at the girls. The attendant bowed again and walked to the ticket booth. When the girls came up to buy their tickets the woman at the booth bowed. "Your mothers have arranged payment for your tickets so please let me know when you're ready to choose." Fuyuko gritted her teeth. She'd hoped to overhear what movie their mothers were going to so she could be sure they went to a different one. She watched the women stop at the concession. Her mother looked back and waved. She'd underestimated her mother. _Still_... She glanced at Sayomi's mother. Her entire plan now rested on her.

By the time the girls had their tickets and were inside their mothers were no where to be seen. One of the workers at the concession motioned to them. He bowed. "Your mothers have already left payment to cover your purchases. Please let me know when you're ready to order." While Sayomi told Kylie about the choices Fuyuko spoke to the concessionaire. "Did our mothers happen to say which movie they were going to? We didn't have a chance to discuss it before coming and I'd like to know." She discretely pointed to Kylie. "In case we have an emergency." The man nodded. "Of course. They didn't mention any titles but they were talking a great deal about the period piece that came out a few weeks ago. The woman in the dress seemed quite excited by it." Fuyuko felt like a massive weight had been taken off her shoulders. "Thank you."

After making their purchases the girls headed to the movie. They got to their seats about halfway down the theatre just as the previews started. Kylie put on the wireless enhanced audio headphones, leaving one ear uncovered so she could listen to her friends. Sayomi arranged her skirt, sitting up straight in the plush seats. Fuyuko scrunched down in her seat, taking advantage of the empty row in front of them to prop up her feet on the gap between the backs. Someone bumped into her seat. She shrugged it off. Not unusual at the start of a movie for someone to bump a seat in the dark. Though in the back of her mind she did wonder at the missing apology. Her seat was bumped again. Again no apology. At the third bump with no apology she slammed her drink into the holder attached to the rest, extricated her feet, and spun around. "Alright, what's the de..." She froze, her mouth agape slack-jawed. Her mother waved. "Hi! Amazing how we chose the same movie." Hatsuka did her best to look sympathetic while Akane was visibly annoyed.

Sayomi turned. "Okaasan? But you hate horror movies." Akane sighed heavily. "Yes, but Ueda-san reminded me this film was produced by the son of an important client of our family's corporation. Since we will be attending one of his diner parties soon it would be rude for me not to have seen it." Rika looked up at her daughter with that toothy grin, a victorious glint in her eyes. Fuyuko spun around and flopped down into her seat, crossing her arms furiously. In a flash of sudden inspiration she stood abruptly, grabbed Kylie's hand, and told her friends, "Come on."

In the aisle Sayomi whispered to her, "Now what?" Fuyuko knew they wouldn't be able to buy another ticket and the staff would stop them from theatre hopping but there was still one way. Scanning the theatre she led her friends to the second row of seats. Sayomi appeared uncertain but knowing how badly Fu-chan wished to escape her mother she didn't protest being so close to the screen. For Kylie's part it didn't matter to her if she was 3 meters from the screen or 30, as long as she had the headphones.

As the trio settled in Fuyuko looked back at her mother who started to stand. Sayomi's mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. It was one thing to get her to come to the movie but it was an entirely unwinnable battle to convince her to sit this close. And even though her mother tended to flaunt Japanese conventions even she wouldn't try to yell to her daughter during the movie. Fuyuko smiled as she propped her feet up.

Hatsuka leaned close to Rika. "Looks like she won." Rika smirked. "Not quite. Let's call it a draw." Hatsuka raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem too upset." Rika's smirk melted into a genuine smile. "She's finally learning to think more than one step ahead. How could I be upset?" Hatsuka smiled at her friend and sat back in her seat.

Kylie had learned after the accident that even though some movies just weren't as fun when you couldn't see them horror movies were ten times as scary. Being left to her own active imagination gave her chills like she'd never felt. So between her imagination, the enhanced audio descriptions through the headphones, and her friends' screams Kylie was elatedly terrified till the credits rolled.


End file.
